


Valentine's Confessions

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruki and Hiroaki fumble their way from being best friends to becoming a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> ..... I just wanted to write some Haruki/Hiroaki fluff, ok?

~ Valentine's Confessions ~

"You didn't have to," he says softly.

And even though he accepts the heart-shaped box, she feels the sting of rejection. She doesn't know whether he is too dense to recognize her offering for what it truly is, or if he does and is trying to let her down gently. Honestly, she isn't sure which would be worse.

"No, I didn't  _have_  to," she replies bluntly. "I did it because I wanted to."

"Thank you," he whispers, so quietly that she almost doesn't hear him.

She's not sure what he means by that, either, until she notices the light blush spreading across his cheeks as he hugs the box against his chest. So it seems he does feel the same way after all, but his crippling shyness forced him to keep it a secret until she made her own feelings clear to him.

They could have been together long before now if they hadn't both been so afraid of rejection, so afraid that their friendship would fall apart after a one-sided confession...

She lays her hands on his shoulders and leans in to kiss him. It is sweet and awkward, and she gets the feeling that she's going to be the one taking the initiative in their relationship from now on.

~end~


End file.
